Problems with the Student Counselor
by KuroiWing
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi finally got into Namimori high school, but it seems like the student counselor is getting suspicious about him and his two guardians.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

Warnings: Gokudera cursing a couple of times

Words: 5548

- Problems with the Student Counselor -

From the very moment Sawada Tsunayoshi was accepted into Namimori high school, Takayama Saguru felt like he had just gained a new student to worry about.

As the student counselor of Namimori high school Takayama met many students with different problems. This included those with learning and studying problems, but also some students with behavior problems and delinquent tendencies. For countless of times he had achieved his goals and had managed to help those poor students in need of help. Because of that and the fact Takayama sometimes acted as a therapist for his students, he liked to consider himself multitalented. There had been only couple of times a student had declined his offer and Takayama still refused to let those few handle their problems alone.

However, among all of the students he had met Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to serve as a whole new challenge.

The teen in question had no talents. It was a miracle he had actually got accepted and according to his student file, he wouldn't be there if he had scored even one percent less. This of course reflected to his grades.

Solving a simple math problem was impossibility to Sawada and he was horrible in English since he had a tendency to mix English and Italian together. How did the boy know Italian? That was a complete mystery.

Fortunately his Japanese was a bit better than his English skills even if it was just by a bit. This, however, confused his literature to no end because for some reason Sawada knew how to write some hard words like 'assassination' in kanji, but he had difficulties with easier words.

Unfortunately for everyone, academic skills were not the only thing Sawada Tsunayoshi lacked.

During his career Takayama had also met some students with weak academic skills, but whose athletic skills excelled everyone else's. Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't one of those students.

If his academic skills were below average, his athletic skills were even worse.

Every time in physical education Sawada managed to show everyone his lack of motor skills and stamina. If they were playing any game that involved a ball, this ball always managed to hit Sawada in the head at some point of time. And when students were supposed to run laps, his legs were wobbling long before he managed to reach the first half of the lap.

To put it shortly, Sawada Tsunayoshi had neither academic nor athletic skills.

And that's why Takayama had reached his conclusion. He had to meet this Sawada Tsunayoshi personally and help him as much as he could. The problem was that every time Takayama had tried to find the student in question, the teen was mysteriously absent.

This brought Sawada's attendance record into Takayama's attention.

Apparently Sawada Tsunayoshi had been absent from almost half of the lessons. According to his teachers the boy either arrived late or didn't arrive at all. Sometimes the teen left in middle of the lesson he was supposed to follow, without anyone noticing until he was already gone.

Sawada's longest absence lasted one week and when he finally returned to school he was covered with bruises and small wounds. Many teachers tried to question him about the reason for his absence and his injuries, but the boy was already fast asleep and softly snoring against his desk.

All those signs were worrying in Takayama's opinion. He had seen the same thing happen before and, more often than not, the reason had been abuse.

After a little research Takayama managed to pinpoint few possible culprits.

One of the possibilities was that Sawada was abused by someone in his family. But after some more research, particularly about the boy's family members, it was made quite clear that this possibility wasn't very likely at all. The teen lived with his mother, Sawada Nana, while his father, Sawada Iemitsu, had been abroad for years and only rarely returned to Japan to visit his family. And from what Takayama had heard from people who had personally met Sawada Nana, the woman was a very sweet person who would be more likely to invite robbers to her home than accuse them of burglary.

Another possibility was that Sawada Tsunayoshi was bullied at school. This seemed more likely, since it wasn't exactly a secret that the boy had been bullied when he still attended Namimori middle school. What made this possibility also quite unlikely was that when the teen had reached his second year in middle school the bullying had suddenly stopped. No one was actually sure how or why this had happened.

The last possibility that was left was that his friends weren't as friendly as they seemed and were in fact causing all the injuries for Sawada. This, at first, seemed to be the most likely possibility. After all, the boy was close with two of the most eccentric students in the Namimori high school. Those two were Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera Hayato wasn't an average student by any definition. His athletic skills weren't average nor were his academic skills. At first glance he would seem like a teen that defied authority and got bad grades. The first part of the sentence was correct, but the truth was that Gokudera was an excellent student, a genius even. He was never seen studying, but he always got full points in exams and tests. If that had been all, the teen would have been liked by teachers. However, the problem was the fact he detested and defied authority. It didn't matter if the authority in question was teacher, principal or even police, the teen still hated them.

Not only did Gokudera defy authorities, he was also the worst kind of delinquent. He had a bad temper and was sure to resist to violence in case anyone said or did something he didn't like.

Everywhere the Italian went, the smell of smoke was sure to follow him. Some teachers had wanted to have a solid reason to give the teen detention and tried to catch him smoking with no such luck. It seemed like anyone who had actually seen the teen smoke were either too afraid or didn't care enough to tell a teacher.

In addition, Gokudera Hayato had a poor, even worse attendance record than Sawada Tsunayoshi had. Not only was he absent whenever Sawada was nowhere to be seen, but the Italian would sometimes skip class even if the small Japanese teen was around.

Taking in his delinquent ways it would be possible for him to be the person behind Sawada's injuries. There, however, were few problems with that hypothesis.

Firstly, Gokudera Hayato detested authority, but for some reason he actually looked up to Sawada Tsunayoshi. In fact the most common reason for Gokudera to snap at or threaten someone was because they had said something negative about Sawada, or as the Italian called him, Tenth. Questions that bothered many were:"Why call him that" and "Tenth of what?"

Second thing that was wrong with this theory was that Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the only one who was injured after their absences. Actually, Gokudera had worse injuries than the other, ranging from burns and cuts to broken or fractured bones.

Like Gokudera, Yamamoto was also very close to Sawada. From teachers' point of view he was more likeable than Gokudera even if the Italian got better grades.

Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't a very good student. Instead of listening, he preferred to spend lessons while taking naps. And even if his carefree and happy nature was what made him so popular, in this case it only made him seem like he didn't care about getting low scores and bad grades.

Unlike Sawada, Yamamoto wasn't bad at everything. His talents in athletics were simply amazing.

Soon after being accepted into Namimori high school joined the school's baseball club, and instead of being made a backup player like other freshmen, he was immediately made a new part of the team. There was even a rumor going on about the baseball club's captain having jumped up and danced a victory dance all while shouting in joy after Yamamoto had brought in his club application.

Yamamoto was a great baseball player indeed and his skills could even rival most of the professional baseball players. Takayama was sure the boy had a bright future as a professional baseball player ahead of him.

Yamamoto Takeshi had had an amazing amount of fans since middle school. This was mostly because he was easy to like thanks to his personality that usually managed to cheer up other people. Some of those fans were almost like stalkers in their own way. They knew almost everything about the baseball player. The keyword being almost, since recently he had proved the fans they didn't know everything about him. Those admirers had always thought his passion for baseball was nothing compared to his other athletic abilities. They had been wrong. The baseball club wasn't the only club he was a member of.

Under normal circumstances a student was allowed to apply for only one club. But after Yamamoto got in baseball club, he asked if he could go and watch kendo club train. The question had stunned everyone who had been around. He hadn't shown any interest towards other sports but baseball, so that caused people to wonder what could have been the reason for sudden change.

He had been allowed to watch the training and not even once did he look away from the people who were training with their wooden swords. The kendo club leader noticed his keen interest and challenged Yamamoto to a duel as a joke. One thing led to another and soon they were actually sparring against each other. Everyone besides Yamamoto had thought it was unfair since the leader had trained kendo for many years while Yamamoto was thought to be complete beginner. How wrong they were.

Their spar had only lasted for a few seconds when the leader suddenly found himself on the floor and his wooden sword few meters away on the floor. Yamamoto had just smiled as if the spar never happened. Only after four more tries, did the club leader believe his lost wasn't actually just bad luck.

Since the kendo club leader, who had been the best in the whole club, was beaten by Yamamoto, who everyone thought had never even touched a sword, it was clear that there was no one in the club who actually who held any challenge against the baseball player. And soon the baseball club member was also honorary member of the kendo club even if he spent his time with baseball and only visited kendo club whenever he felt like it.

Even if Yamamoto's kendo skills indicated that it would be easy for him to be the cause of the injuries of Sawada Tsunayoshi the baseball player, not unlike Gokudera Hayato, had no reason to do so.

The trio was very close. So close in fact, that one could almost say they were inseparable. If one was absent the other two were most likely also missing and when one was hurt, so were the other two.

This baffled Takayama even more. Those three students were different from other students he had met during his career. He had almost no idea how to react or what to do about it. His goal had always been to help students with trouble, but in this case he didn't even know what the problem was nor did he know how to help them.

He once considered leaving them alone, but his nature didn't allow him to let any student in Namimori high school to carry their problems by themselves. Keeping this in his mind Takayama finally reached conclusion after many hours of contemplating different possibilities. He was going to find out the problem and help the trio no matter what. It was time to meet them personally and talk to them.

After reaching conclusion it took him few days before he could start his plan. It wasn't because of laziness, but because Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi had been absent once again. When Takayama heard they had come back to school he almost ran from his office during lunch break to search for the three teens before they had a chance to disappear once again.

He found them when they were on their way to the roof to eat their lunches. Takayama took a moment to catch his breath before confronting the trio. When he stopped them they all reacted differently. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at him with eyes full of uncertainty, Gokudera Hayato glared at him with obvious distrust and Yamamoto Takeshi had an amused expression on his face. Takayama had quickly told them he wanted to talk to them in his office, suddenly afraid of what would happen if the teens in front of him would refuse to listen to him.

The trio had glanced at each other like they were communicating with their eyes only and had soon turned their gazes back at Takayama.

"Is there a problem?" Sawada had asked and suddenly his brown eyes looked like they saw everything, almost like they were looking through him instead of at him.

Takayama felt a small surge of panic and tried to make up an excuse that they would believe. He tried to collect confidence as fast as possible and finally told them he had to talk to them about their absences. Sawada's eyebrow had risen a bit, but he hadn't said anything.

Soon the three teens were in Takayama's office sitting on the benches he kept in his office for the times when students came to talk to him while Takayama himself sat on his chair behind his desk. He didn't want to talk just yet, preferring to observe the students across the office.

Yamamoto Takeshi still wore an amused smile while his eyes wondered around the small office taking in every single detail. Takayama felt surprised. He had heard that the baseball player was very carefree and was always happy, but in reality the boy was observant and his eyes were completely serious with no hint of being carefree. How could no one have noticed it before? It was like the boy was waiting for something to happen at any moment.

Takayama forced to turn his attention from the baseball player and decided to concentrate on the teen sitting next to him. Sawada Tsunayoshi sat straight between his two friends with a neutral expression and, like Yamamoto; his eyes were also scanning at the room. Takayama almost frowned. From what he heard the small teenager was supposed to be no-good at everything, but this couldn't be correct information. He had expected Sawada to be a jumpy person who would feel uncomfortable in a situation like this. However, the boy was calm and hadn't even twitched after Takayama first saw him.

Finally Takayama turned his gaze towards the last teen in the room. Gokudera Hayato had a furious scowl on his face as he stared at the wall on his right. It was like he was calculating something and every few seconds his hand would twitch as if to reach for something, but the motion was always stopped before it could even happen. At least the information Takayama had gotten concerning the Italian was correct or at least up until now. With no warning the scowl was turned at him instead of the wall and apparently Gokudera wasn't the only one who was looking at him.

Yamamoto and Sawada had both finished looking around the room and were now staring at him. Suddenly the room felt even more cramped than it was.

"I'm sure you know about your long absences", Takayama started slowly feeling the shivers caused by those unnerving stares surge through. "If this goes on, I'm afraid you're going to have problems with studying and after too many absences you might not be able to pass this grade."

Takayama made a small break trying to make it sound more significant and trying to get the message through. Because none of them seemed like they were going to answer his unvoiced question, he just had to say it out loud.

"What is the reason of your absences?"

He had thought that they would at least somehow react to his sudden question, but no such thing happened. They were completely unfazed and they didn't even need to think for how to answer since Sawada was quick to reply.

"We were camping."

The answer was said with a serious voice that made Takayama want to believe in the explanation, but the complete ridiculousness of the statement prevented that from happening.

"Are you saying that during these three months you've been students of Namimori high school you have decided to go camping without alerting anyone in the school about your decisions?" he asked calmly. He shouldn't hurry after all he was going to uncover these mysteries no matter how long it would take.

It was Yamamoto's turn to answer. "Yup, we've been camping since middle school." The reply was followed by a short laugh.

This didn't make the claim anymore believable so Takayama had to continue questioning. "And during these three months you've gone camping for four times? Isn't that quite many times in such a short time?"

Yamamoto's amused smile grew into a grin while Gokudera's scowl turned fiercer. "You should just believe it." The Italian growled with threatening tone. And for a moment Takayama was taken back at the rude response, but soon remembered that the boy was known as a delinquent.

"Even if what you've said is true then how do you explain your shorter absences? I don't think you could go camping for an hour and be back few minutes after your next lesson has started." He was going to reveal their secrets.

"Before we could go camping we had to get all the necessary equipment ready." Yamamoto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Where these three serious? If they were going to lie they could just have made up a more believable story in the first place. And the way they told their story was almost like they had practiced it beforehand, which would have made it even less sense. Maybe they had made the whole story up when they arrived to his office. Where they so close? When Takayama had asked about it from the some of the former students of Namimori middle school, they had told him that the three students in front of him hadn't known each other before middle school, but also that after they started to hang with each other they had also started to play some kind of role play.

Was that how they managed to make a story out of nothing? Because they were used to role playing? Takayama was starting to feel like he would soon get a headache.

"So you're saying that all of your absences were because of camping?"

This earned him another smile from the baseball player, a glare from the Italian teen and a simple nod from the brown haired boy.

"That's what we've been saying", muttered Gokudera angrily.

Something was wrong. Even if two of the three teens had bad grades, they would still have realized they wouldn't get away from his office until he got his answers. So why did they continue with their lie?

All of a sudden, Sawada smiled at him and begun to explain. "It seems like our camping trips have caused some confusion within school since they have usually been rather abrupt and unannounced, however, it shouldn't be a reason to worry since we have not actually caused problems that could have caused any harm for this school during our trips."

Takayama was momentarily amazed of Sawada's orator skills. The boy who was known as 'no-good-Tsuna' could actually make a formidable short speech in such a short time.

However, the boy wasn't finished just yet. "And since our absences are nothing to worry about I'm sure that there's no reason to continue this session any longer than necessary."

Realization hit Takayama with the speed of a bullet train. That speech held the reason why they hadn't been worried about their lie! If they insisted that their absences were no reason to worry, he would have no reason to keep them in his office. And that would be a great problem since he had yet to uncover any of the mysteries and the teens were already trying to leave.

Takayama had to come up with something to prevent them from leaving. And fast!

"I'm not so sure about that. I have noticed that you and Yamamoto have problems with your grades and I don't think your absences have any positive effect on them." Takayama silently congratulated himself for not showing his panic.

Sawada's smile didn't drop. "I don't think that's a problem unless some it seems like we're in danger of failing in any subjects. And I can guarantee that once our schedules become less hectic we will have more time to spend studying." the boy stated with confidence that many people in the school didn't think he had.

And once again Takayama was forced into a corner. He almost didn't know what to do. Sawada was making clear he didn't want any help from him with things that concerned his absences or his grades. A small part of his mind told him to ask about their 'hectic schedules'. It couldn't be so hectic if they had time to go camping after all. The only reason he didn't ask was because his train of thought was rudely interrupted.

"Oi! You're making us miss our lunch! And if tenth misses a meal because of you…" Gokudera growled angrily letting his threat hang in the air. Sawada quickly gave a meaningful glance at his friend, but the Italian just glared at the counselor.

Cold sweat trickled down from the back of Takayama's neck as he made up his mind. Even if they didn't want his help, they could still need it. And he wouldn't leave his students alone when they needed help. Lunch didn't matter when things like possible abuse were concerned.

"There is another thing that is worrying your teachers and others." Takayama tried to give them a serious look, but felt like it didn't work at all. "You almost always have injuries. And some of them are highly concerning."

His eyes scanned the three students in attempt to take in all the injuries they currently had.

Gokudera's arms were covered by multiple nasty burns. Some of them looked at least few days old while some of them looked quite fresh. It either seemed like someone had splattered hot water at him or like something hot had exploded near him.

Yamamoto didn't have as many injuries, but judging by all the bandages that covered his left forearm and right arm they were slightly worse. It was hard to guess what could have caused the wounds because of those bandages.

Sawada's injuries seemed to be minor, but they were large in numbers. His right wrist was slightly swollen, his arms were covered in small scratches and there was a band-aid on his left cheek, but that was all.

Takayama had already expected Sawada to give another speech on how he wasn't supposed to worry about their wounds and for once the counselor would have a good reasoning on how anything possibly related to abuse should always be taken seriously. However, Sawada wasn't the one to answer him.

"I knew we should have been more careful with all those bushes and rocks!" laughed Yamamoto like it was a good joke. "The ground can be surprisingly bumpy in the woods."

Takayama was stunned. Did he understand correctly? Was the teen implying that all those wounds were caused because of their camping trips? But what about those burns in Gokudera's hands? His last question was also answered by the carefree baseball player.

"And Gokudera, if you just stayed away from the campfire, you wouldn't get hurt", Yamamoto chuckled, but the Italian in question didn't exactly take the comment well and sent the other a glare that held the message "What the heck are you implying?"

And their lie was once again made more complicated. Or was it a lie? If they had to lie they would've used something more believable instead of something like the one he thought they were telling. Every moment it was getting harder and harder to be completely sure of its reliability.

And if the story was true then he had no reason to keep them in his office any longer than necessary! If they left, he wouldn't have any chance to uncover the mysteries related to the trio that had even caused him to lose his sleep a few times.

Soon they would notice he had nothing more to say and if he could just dismiss them. He had to do something to earn himself some more time to figure how he could learn their secrets. He would have to use his final trick.

"In addition to all the things I've already mentioned, you're infringing our school's dress-code. I know you're from Namimori middle school which didn't have as strict dress-code as our school does."

Sawada's eyes gave away his momentary confusion, Gokudera's glare was turned back to the counselor and Yamamoto's smile just wasn't as radiating as an instant ago. Takayama felt like he had just achieved something and did a victory dance inside his head.

"I understand that being a teenager is hard and that many adolescents want to create their own identity by wearing accessories that differentiate them from others, but I think those pieces of jewellery you're wearing are a bit too flamboyant to be worn at school", his plan was firstly to state that they were violating the dress-code and secondly to tell them that as long as a student was reliable the accessories would be overlooked.

He was quite sure that this time his plan wouldn't fail, since the teenagers looked like they wouldn't part with their unique jewellery.

Around Yamamoto's neck there was an amulet that was shaped like a dog with a sword and on top of it was an X-shape.

Sawada had two rings in his left hand linked together with a chain. It was styled with the same style as Yamamoto's amulet, but instead of a dog, it was shaped like something that looked like a small lion.

Gokudera wore a lot more accessories than his friends. His fingers were clad with rings and he wore necklace around his neck. But what was more noticeable was his belt buckle. It was shaped like a panther and like his friends' accessories there was an X-mark on it.

It was obvious that the accessories were important to the teens and Takayama was sure they would take the bait. However, he had underestimated them. All it took for his plan to backfire was a short sentence made by Sawada.

"Hibari Kyoya has violated the dress-code even more than us."

Takayama felt intense shudder travel through him just from hearing the name of the disciplinary committee leader. There was no way he didn't know who Hibari Kyoya was. After all, the teen was the reason his office was moved from the luxurious room few floors up, to ground level and to the small unused storage room they were currently in. He remembered the day it happened as clearly as if it had been just yesterday.

Hibari Kyoya had been another problem student. He had never attended the lessons like he was supposed to refusing to mingle with 'crowding herbivores' as he put it. This had actually made his classmates very glad since they didn't have to encounter him or his violent tendencies any more than what was inevitable. This was a start of mutual ignorance where Hibari was happy to ignore his classmates unless they were crowding and where his classmates were happy to ignore him. Hibari Kyoya had been and still was very violent person who disliked crowding and unnecessary noise. The people who did either of those were soon bit to death.

Also, what Sawada had said was true. Hibari was definitely the student who broke the dress-code the most. He didn't even wear the right school uniform, preferring a gakuran over the blazer of boys' school uniform. It was also rumored that some students had seen a flash of an ornate bracelet around his wrist, but no one had yet to confirm these rumors since they were soon quieted by the teenager in question. And as if his uniform didn't violate the rules enough, Hibari also broke the rules that forbid bringing weapons and animals to school grounds.

When Takayama had heard of the troublesome student he had immediately gone to confront Hibari Kyoya. The black haired student had been unexpectedly cooperative and didn't say anything until he was seated on a comfortable couch in Takayama's former office. Everything had gone surprisingly well. Actually Hibari did nothing, just sat there with a calculative look in his eyes.

That is, until Takayama had made his final mistake.

He had suggested that Hibari was suffering from ochlophobia. The boy had suddenly disappeared from the couch and had one of his weapons, tonfas, pressed against the counselor's throat.

"Fears are for herbivores." was what Hibari had said at then.

One thing led to another and after Takayama had finally come back from his one week trip to hospital the whole school was ruled by the disciplinary committee and its intimidating leader Hibari Kyoya. And that was also when Takayama got to know his office had been moved.

You could say that his whole life took a turn for worse on that day. His fellow colleagues in Namimori high school knew he was the one who had, in a way, given Hibari the chance to gain power. His new office was uncomfortable and cramped. None of the students took him seriously. Takayama felt like hitting his head against his desk and drowning in self pity.

He barely registered Sawada's voice that asked if they could leave and just gave a nod as a reply.

As the door opened and closed soon after, Takayama didn't even react. He was too busy trying not to be swallowed by all those bad memories caused by Hibari Kyoya.

- Line break -

At the same time in the corridor outside the school counselor's office a shriek was heard.

"Hiiiiii! I was afraid he knew something he shouldn't have!" Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna and the Vongola decimo almost shouted when he finally thought the counselor he was talking about wouldn't hear.

"Haha! You acted like a different person in the office", laughed his friend Yamamoto Takeshi and ruffled Tsuna's hair lightly. "You did well!"

Gokudera Hayato sent a small glare at the baseball player, but didn't do anything more. "You were amazing, tenth! But that Takayama bastard didn't respect you enough! Shall I blow him up?" The Italian was ready to reach for the dynamites hidden under his clothes.

"No need for that, Gokudera!" Tsuna quickly responded, but let out a tired sigh soon afterwards "I should thank Reborn for all of those lessons on how to act like a boss… But wait, it's his reason we were called by the counselor!"

"He has been making us train very often lately, hasn't he", Yamamoto mused with a chuckle "But remember that time when an assassin attacked us while we were eating our lunches? His expression was so funny when you stepped on him and told you'd had enough of mafia related interruptions!"

"It was so cool, tenth! And then you demanded him to tell his boss that you would no longer put up with assassination attempts!" Gokudera praised with glee.

The tenth mafia boss turned red with embarrassment and defended himself "That happened only because it was the third time that family sent someone to kill me and I was hungry!"

"And you beat all of them with no sweat!" stated Gokudera with pride.

"But I wasn't the only one! You both beat all the enemies who tried to attack like it was nothing", Tsuna reminded suddenly feeling proud of his guardians. His comment earned him a whole hearted laugh from Yamamoto and an unexpected smile and a thank you from Gokudera.

Lunch break was already over and they had missed twenty minutes of their lesson, but they didn't feel like caring. For one, Tsuna had spent the whole time over-thinking about the counselor's possible motives and who could have hired him. Fortunately none of the scenarios in his mind was true and the man had no idea of mafia business.

"I wonder what made him so upset", Tsuna thought out loud, but he didn't have time to ponder about it for long when he noticed his cloud guardian nearing them with a grin on his face.

"I'll bite you to death for ditching class."

Tsuna was sure the prefect would have attacked them even if he knew they weren't ditching. With a sigh, he pulled out his mittens and got ready for the battle that was about to begin.

- Author's note -

Hello! I hope you liked this story. If you did(or even if you didn't) please review. If there's something you want to ask about the story, feel free to ask.

There are few things I'm going to explain now. Firstly the words ochlophobia and gakuran. Ochlophobia means a fear of crowds and gakuran is a school uniform boys wear in some schools.

Then I'm going to explain few of the things related to the plot of this story.

In the manga/anime all the characters are still in middle school, but this story takes place when they are in high school. Meaning that most of the things mentioned in this story were my speculations on what could happen to the characters in few years.

Then about the characters. I tried to keep them in character and I feel like I succeeded for the most of the time. The reason why Hibari did as asked was because he was planning on using the counselor as a foothold to gain authority in school.

Oh, and about the student counselor. I tried to make a character that could show the feelings of all the bystanders in Hitman Reborn. You could easily replace him with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto's classmate or teacher and it wouldn't matter much at all. You could say he's an OC, but I want you to know I didn't create him to overshadow the canon characters. The only reason I gave him a name was because I couldn't just call him 'the counselor' or 'he' all the time.

Thank you for reading my story(and possibly my rantings about this story), please review and give critic!


End file.
